


A Very Peralta Christmas

by TheGriefPolice



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Family of Choice, Fluff, Holidays, Jake Leralta lives Die Hard, Jake Peralta gets a hug, Jake Peralta need a hug, Light Angst, References to Depression, die hard - Freeform, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGriefPolice/pseuds/TheGriefPolice
Summary: Jake has decided that holiday suck when the team says they are too busy with other plans to spend a night watching Die Hard with him. He decides to just take the holiday as a loss (again) and drops the subject.The team, however, decides to not.





	A Very Peralta Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Idea I’ve been sitting on for WEEKS!, and based off my own family. I have a similar love for Die Hard, and my family does watch it every Christmas Eve!
> 
> The last line is actually a quote straight from my sister! XD 
> 
> Hope you enjoy your Christmas in June! 
> 
> (Is that still a thing???)
> 
> This has not at all been edited, either, so enjoy the nonsense! Xd

A very Peralta Christmas

Jake ran into the bull pen, coffee in his hand as he pushed the gate open.

“I just had the best plan for Christmas!” He yelled, standing in the middle of the room.

“Christmas is a terrible holiday.” Rosa said, glaring daggers at Jake’s head.

“Normally, I would agree with you.” Jake finger-gunned toward her. “One, because I’m Jewish. But also because Christmas sucks for everyone here because we all spend it alone!”

“I have daughters,” Terry said. “Christmas is great with them.”

“Okay, so this invite goes to everyone but the Sarg.” Jake spun around. “Boyal, my boy. You coming?”

Charles’s face twisted the way it always did when he was about to say something that would upset his friend, but he was cut off before he could say anything.

“What exactly are you planning, Peralta.” Amy asked, setting aside another case file on her “finished” pile. It was much larger than Jake’s, but he choose to ignore that at the moment.

“Die Hard!” Jake cheered.

The room joined in on a collective groan.

“You never shut up about that movie!” Gina yelled from her desk. “How many times have you seen it, anyway?”

“I lost count after a hundred and fifty, but that’s not important!” Jake spun around the room. “Rosa, come on, you and me!”

“Jake, Christmas Eve is tomorrow. I have plans.” She said, not even bothering to turn toward him as she typed into her computer quickly.

Jake threw his hands in the air, letting out a huff of air. “What kind of plans would you have!”

Rosa looked up, glaring at him. “Plans.”

Jake gulped, giving up on convincing her.

“Hey, me and Scully would love to come!” Hitchcock said from his desk.

“Yeah, my wife left with the kids a few weeks back, so I have no one.” Scully nodded, looking between Hitchcock and Jake.

Jake sighed, letting his head fall forward in defeat. “Fine, I guess I’ll just watch the best Christmas movie in the history of cremita ever alone.”

“Cinema,” Terry corrected.

“Come on! You couldn’t even let me have that!” Jake let his hands slap his legs as he sulked back to his desk and plopped down in his chair.

“I’m sorry, Jake. If I had known, I wouldn’t have made other plans.” Amy said, her hands twisting around a pencil. She always seemed to do that in awkward situations.

“It’s fine,” Jake huffed, turning towards his computer. “I’ll just work that day. I could use the money, I guess.”

The left side of Amy’s mouth twisted into an apologetic smile, but she turned back to her precious paperwork without another word.

Jake worked the day in relative silence, deciding to spend the majority of the day filling out paperwork. Holt was on his for being so back-logged, anyway. At least he could mark that off his list.

Hanukkah had been a major snooze fest with his mom out of town and dad on a flight. He had tried to make his own latkes, but he’d ended up ruining it. Besides that, the holiday had come and passed like any other day. He had really looked forward to having everyone together tomorrow to watch the movie.

The idea had hit him last night while trying to think of something to do over the holiday. Since Die Hard was set on Christmas Eve, it would have been the perfect movie. Action and holiday spirit!

With a sigh he looked around his desk, thinking that it may be time to clean it off a bit when he saw a trail of ants climbing up his power chord for his computer. Since he wouldn’t be doing anything else, maybe it was time to listen to Amy and clean the stuff up.

He huffed as he got up, walking towards the kitchen where Holt had placed bleach wipes and spray cleaner for the microwave. It was wiped throughly every time after Scully and Hitchcock used it. It was the only way other people would be able to use it with everything they stuffed in there.

He started by throwing away wrappers and any left-over food. Although he was sad to see his sandwich from last week in the trash, there wasn’t the same appeal to eating old food as there used to be. When he finally saw the wood surface of his desk, he sighed and leaned back in his chair. 

He’d woken up in such a good mood, and now he just wanted to go back to bed and not wake up until another terrible holiday was gone. This wasn’t something spoonfuls of mayo and peanuts could fix anymore. He wasn’t eight, and he wasn’t interested in staying up for a second longer than needed.

New Years had been a bore because everyone was off and spending it with his mom and her new boyfriend sounded terrible. Valentines’s had ended with him alone in his massage chair watching an old Batman movie. The gray suit and tights really should have been left in the eighties.

His birthday had been a waste with nothing more than a text from his mom, and what looked like happy birthday written on note paper from his dad. Boyal has been out of town, so not any word from him.

Thanksgiving had come with an invite from Holt, but the last thing he wanted was another run in with Kevin where he just ruined the event. He had politely decline with as much grace as a bull in a China shop.

And now this. Christmas. 

Holidays were a joke.

Right at five o’clock, Jake stood from his desk. He swung his leather jacket on, and made his way out of the bull pen and towards the elevator.

He drove home in silence, not bothering with the radio. He let the engine die as he yanked out his keys and headed towards his apartment.

Just as he had plopped down on the couch, legs pulled to his chest, a knock came on his door.

Jake looked up, confused. No one would dare come here without some weird reason. It’s not like he had friends out side the nine-nine.

Still, he got up and walked toward his door. Unlocking the deadbolt, he swung the door open and was surprised to see Captain Holt standing in front of his with a wrapped box in his hands.

“This is somehow exactly how I pictured your apartment, and yet, not at all how I pictured it.”

Jake sighed, leaning against the door frame. “If all you’re gonna do is insult the way I live then you can just—“

“No, I came here to celebrate a Christmas together.” Holt said, pushing the wrapped boy into Jake’s arms before stepping over the threshold and into the living room. “It’s quant.” 

Jake rolled his eyes, setting the box on a table by the door where he attached his mail and then closing the door. 

“Why do you want to spend today with me. Doesn’t Kevin and your little fur ball want you home?”

Holt turned to face Jake, a neutral look on his face. “I’m sure Kevin would like me hone on Christmas. But this is the day before Christmas Eve. Christmas Eve Eve, if you will.”

“Hey, you stole that from me!”

“Indeed. It’s hilarious.” Holt reached out to poke a small statue of a frog on Jake’s coffee table. “Shall we start the festivities?”

“Festivities?” Jake questioned.

“Yes. I believe you mentioned something about a movie?”

Jake knew he had a stupid look on his face as he stared at his captain. “You want to watch Die Hard?”

“Well, I have never seen it. But you seemed to have an affinity towards it.”

“It’s the best movie ever!” Jake cheered. He was just about to launch into a rant on the scene where John McClain had shot three men and walked barefoot over glass when another knock came on his door.

Jake looked towards Holt, silently asking if he was expecting anyone. Holt shook his head no, causing Jake to walk slowly towards the door. He reached for his baseball bat, leaving it low as he opened the door slowly.

“Let is in, Jacob.” Gina said, yanking the door open.

Jake jumped, dropping the bat.

“Dude, really. Still with the bat?” Him rolled her eyes.

“Hey, a baseball bat is a wonderful weapon!” Charles said from behind her.

“Not really. If you don’t hit at the right length and with the right about of force, it’s terrible.” Amy pushed her way passed, shoving herself into Jake’s apartment.

“What are all of you doing here,” Jake’s asked as Gina followed Amy’s lead.

Boyal waved a hello before doing the same, Terry opting to just give a small smile.

“What are all of you doing here?” Jake asked, closing the door. “And where’s Rosa?”

“Right here,” Rosa said as she swung her leg through the window in the dinning room.

“Why the hell?” Jake asked, running over to close the window as Tosa dusted off her shirt.

“I don’t like stairs.” Rosa face as explanation.

“So you decided climbing up to the fifth floor of an apartment was easier?” Jake stage whispered.

Rosa shrugged, pulling down on her jacket to straighten it.

“Look,” Any said, taking a few steps closer. “We knew you were bummed about the movie and we all decided to come and see if the invite was still available?”

Jake looked around the room puzzled. “I was not bummed!”

“You were cleaning your desk.” Terry threw in. “You only do that when you’re bummed!”

Jake rolled his eyes. “So what, now you want to come after ripping out my heart to torture me?”

“I brought popcorn,” Boyal said, holding up a hub of corn kernels. 

“I’ll grab the movie!” Jake clapped his hands before jumping over the back of his couch to find the DVD somewhere on the entertainment station.

At that was how Jake ended up sitting between Holt and Boyal, a large mixing bowl overflowing with popcorn with ample butter and salt as he watched Hans Gruber chased John McClain through air ducks, hallways, mechanical windows, and onto the roof.

What could he say? It wasn’t Christmas until Hans Gruber fell off the Nakatomi tower.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!
> 
> Comments and Kudo are always greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
